To Fall Behind the Eyes
by Reighn
Summary: Harry is gone...right? He died in front of many people after the defeat of the Dark Lord driving his closest friends to insanity and all others close to it. Character Death, Slash and angst. Dark fic but soon to get fluffy.
1. I Hate You Like No Other: Serverus Snape

**Title: **To fall Behind the Eyes

**Chapter Title:** I Hate You Like No Other: Serverus Snape

**Rating:** To be safe… R for upcoming SLASH MANIA!

**Ships: **Brief H/G; H/D SLASH and Hr/R

**Characters: **Snape only as and intro to the story, Ginny, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione etcetera.

**Summary:** Harry is gone…right? He died in front of many people after the defeat of the Dark Lord driving his closest friends to insanity and all others close to it. Character Death, Slash and angst. Dark fic but soon to get fluffy.

The great hall has been cleared of all the tables. In its place are hundreds of chairs. I stand in the back, I am supposed to be up with Dumbledore but I decided to linger. The students won't mind if the great evil Snape isn't there.

The seats are filled, I spot Draco. His eyes are dark and sunken into his face, understandability. Voldermort's dead and so are his followers. Draco's mother, his father all gone. Most of the other Slytherins left when Voldermort declared war and showing himself. Potter did it, he won.

More then half the school was gone, some who fought by Potter's side, others who fought against him. Crabbe, Goyle, Lovegood, Longbottom. All dead. No surprise Granger and all the Weasley's are still alive. Potter would die for them. Potter did die for them.

That noble freak, dying for that young Weasley girl. How disgustingly noble of him. I hate him. I can't even believe I feel sorry for him. He was so thick. Just like his father.

No, he wasn't like his father, he was more, yes, he was better. He seemed to take after his mudblood mother. No matter how much I tried to hate her, how could I? She was the only one who seemed to care what would happen to me.

Potter did too, he cared no matter how much I tried to hate him, and he cared what happened to everyone. He loved that Weasley girl, so he died for her. He was still thick. The girl was incredibly thick, standing with her back turned to a deatheater. There was no time to stop it. He threw himself in front of that Avada Kedavra from Lucius.

Harry fell to the ground stone dead. His eyes still open, but the lights were gone, the emerald fires that burned were extinguished. Someone should have stopped him. Should've held him back. He was too noble for his own good.

He broke the Weasley girl though. She finally broke. Whether it was her heart or her soul or both, she caved. Now she is in St. Mugeo's crying herself to sleep at night, imaging that Harry is still alive.

But I guess we all wish he was still here. Yes, even I. No matter how much I still hate the boy, I have a new found respect and…love for him. He freed me from the brand on my arm. The evidence to point that I was part of Voldermort's herd.

Granger in her own way is crazy. She stares at the doors most of her time, as if she is expecting him to burst through them limping and in need of assistance. As if he was going to come back from the dead. No more talking, he grades slipped incredibly. No more bossy girl, no more correcting people. Just nodding her head and staring into space. She hasn't cried yet, incredibly strong girl. But if she keeps it up any longer she will become another Weasley girl case.

Now Harry's other Weasley friend, I think he goes by Ron? Yes, Ron. Well he has just gone into deep depression. He gets angry at the drop of the dime and locks himself in his room taking his mind off of Harry by doing school work. This boy never smiles; never laughs and his grades are the best in his year. The boy who didn't know what page to turn to in just 3rd year.

Even Draco has resorted to a change. His grades have slipped, he is as thin as a 3rd year and he can't hold a suitable conversation anymore. It has been half a year and still they can't get over Harry. Draco would've been the last person to ever care for Potter but Draco fell in love with the stupid boy. Leaving his family behind and changing his beliefs. Even dropping his friends in Slytherin and becoming friends with Potter and his other friends. Draco dropped everything for this boy, and he tore his heart out and stomped on it. Before the big battle Draco confessed everything but Potter denied liking the boy anymore then a friend. Potter got very touchy and completely ignored Draco, then he went to battle and he died leaving Draco's questions unanswered.

Potter said he doesn't love Draco but, I for one knows he does…did. That Ginny girl was definitely his other love as well and I think Potter wanted to die as well. He had so much to worry about after war and he seemed afraid to face it. He seemed almost scared to know, if Ginny died only Draco would be left for him to love. Draco was a guy and people would abandon him if he dated Draco, is what was running through his mind when he jumped in front of her. I know because I was there.

Stupid Potter. He changed the whole school. Down to every 1st year. And up to every teacher. Even me. I can't stop thinking about how he fell to the ground; the nightmares are burning my mind. His young body just lying there cold as his father's body had lain. I saw him die. I saw his life leave. I held his body in my hands. I cared for the stupid boy, as if he was my own son. I never told anyone, but I felt it was my duty, to be the bad guy, the bad guy who told it like it is. Harry still hated me but I just wanted to make sure he was safe. I failed. Now I can't even look at a boy with black hair with out my heart lurching hoping for it to be Harry.

But, Lupin. Lupin has officially crashed. His whole point of living is a an all time low. There is no reason for him to live. No reason at all. Tonks died in battle and he never got to tell her how much he cared. James and Lily are gone, even Sirius, whom I loathe and envied is gone. The last of his friends was Pettigrew who, if I were to catch him first, would kill myself. But at least Harry got to kill him. At least Harry got that.

Harry is dead. Harry is gone. Yet Dumbledore smiles easily and the twinkle is still in his eyes, he laughter is still hearty and his smile bigger then ever. You would suspect that…that…

"Silence! Ok now that we have everyone seated and our graduating class is all here." Dumbledore cut Snape off in his thoughts. Is that…that Ginny girl was here with her parents by herself. No Mediwitchs around her to keep her calm, nothing. Wow the graduation as turned into a freak show.

"I have an important announcement for all of you. I can tell that each of and everyone of you miss Harry. I can see it in his best friends' eyes, his peers, even his teachers. Harry left an impressive mark on the world. But one that he is not quite done making." Dumbledore smiled.

And with that the great doors opened and everyone turned. I was standing right by it. When the doors were completely open there was Potter, in his graduation clothes like everyone else with a big grin. That lop-sided grin that everyone loved…loves.

Harry took a step forward and his closest of friends made a run towards him, pushing past the crowd of whispering adults. Ginny was the first to make it, she flung herself onto him and he caught her.

"What the hell did you do? I knew you would come back I just knew it." Ginny whispered into his ear.

Ron and Hermione were next both tackling him with hugs and such.

"I can't breathe," Harry joked. Ron cracked this huge smile, one I haven't seen in weeks.

Hermione started lecturing him right away.

"Why did you do that to us? You should've told us. You should've never jumped in front of Ginny; there were other ways of saving her!" She yelled at him. Harry merely laughed.

Only Draco did not come. He stayed back as everyone circled Harry cooing over his scars. Making me sick really, I would just say hello to Potter later so I went to the back and found Draco sitting on a chair staring into space. I called his name many times before he finally looked at me.

"Yes?" Draco said trying to cover up his voice and his obvious emotions.

"Let it out Draco. Everything is alright now. Let it out." I said. I knew what he wanted to do, what he wanted to do ever since Potter 'died' as well as his parents.

Draco bit his lip and looked away shaking his head.

"Draco…"

"Just go Professor. I am fine, stop worrying. Nothing is wrong, everything is fine. Just please go."

I nodded these two needed time. They needed space. I would give it to them.

The party died down, Ginny was no longer loony and Ron and Hermione were cuddling in a corner chatting with Potter.

I walked up to him and nodded my head towards him. I wanted to hug him and yell at him like Ginny had done but I didn't. I kept my cool, or at least I tried.

"Potter," I say coolly.

"Snape." He nods his head and his smile fads a bit.

"Thank gods you are back. The world would've gone mad without you." I try to smile acting as if his death hardly affected me. As if I don't know that he saw me cry over his 'dead' body.

I walk away briskly but I feel his presence behind me.

"Thank you, Snape." Harry whispered.

"For what?" I turned to face him.

He smiles.

"For actually caring."

I shrug my shoulders.

"Thank you for saving me from the Psycho killer who thought himself to be a Lord."

Harry laughs and I turn to leave.

"Oh, and go talk to Draco before _I_ kill you."

I laugh and I walk away out into the dungeons preparing for the next fresh batch of brats, reminiscing on Potter and his year, the most important group of kids—adults the wizarding world will ever see.


	2. Mustered Courage: Harry Potter

**Chapter Title:** Mustered Courage

**POV:** Harry

**Characters:** Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco.

**Ships: **R/Hr…maybe H/D in this chapter…

I hear Snape chuckle as he keeps walking away. He wants me to talk to Draco…but I can't. Hell I just can't. I know Snape must know, he isn't thick and he must have read my mind when I dived to save Ginny. It was all planned. Before Lucius could send anything Dumbledore froze him and shot another spell. A spell that froze me as I fell to the ground. It was all part of the plan. I even started to wonder if I should just let them kill me. If Ginny was dead and only Draco was left I wouldn't know what to do.

I just wouldn't.

I know who I want, and it isn't Ginny, but I don't want to hurt her. I love her more then a friend but I only want her as a friend, a sister.

I am full of excuses. They are endless and full of hurt. I don't know what to do. When I was gone I couldn't stop crying about what I have done to my friends. I was to disappear. I asked for it. I asked Dumbledore to help me disappear from this hurtful world.

He allowed me to. He knew I just wanted to get away. To let everyone else have some time away from me. I thought that if I didn't die to many people would feel too much pain. Or they would hate me for…causing so much pain to everyone. I didn't mean to kill any of those innocent people. I was just trying to help.

But then I cracked under all the pressure. I was so weak as I finally caved and asked Dumbledore to let me back. I would give anything to see Ron, Hermione… Draco. But he said I didn't need to do anything for him that he would let me have back my life with no questions asked. He even let me graduate.

I want Draco and I can't have him. Everyone will hate me, Ron will hate me, even understanding Hermione, and I just know it.

But I spot Draco sitting on a chair hunched over with a look of despair on his face. He was looking as if he were about to cry. He was chewing on his lip and he was so very skinny. He eyes were sunken in and he was paler then ever. When Snape said the world would go insane without me I wasn't expecting all this. A brilliant Ron, a quieter Hermione and a skinny Draco. He looked as if he was nothing but skin and bones. He took the word thin to a new level.

I couldn't stop thinking about him the whole time away. What happened to him? I 'died' his parents died and most of his friends as well. Did he care? Well this answered my question. I start getting deep in thought about Draco. I mentally shake my head. I am doing it again. So I decided to talk, break the silence.

"So, how did the two of you get together?" I crack a smile as Ron turns red. I faked the smile but not the emotion. My face was just not used to smiling and my soul wasn't used to feeling happiness. It was unnatural, and it didn't feel right. I felt guilty.

"Well…we were together in secret before you…well erm…" Ron started.

"Died?" I add helpfully as he nods slowly.

"Yea. Then when you died we just fell apart and decided to get back together in your honor mate!" Ron beamed this huge smile as Hermione nodded.

"Yes, and we are in love." Hermione smiles and gives Ron a quick kiss. He turns red as she laughs. I smile a bit bigger. I feel a spark in my body, a spark of the unknown. Was it happiness? Of was it that twinge of fear and guilt I usually feared every morning I awoke remembering seeing those I called my friends, fall to the floor: Luna's hand going limp. Neville's broken nose and bloody face, and Seamus who didn't get up no matter how many times I cried and pleaded with him to do so. When Tonks fell my heart sank. That was Remus' only love. Remus loved her and I killed her. It was my fault.

When I hear the word love I can't help it my eyes dart back to Draco and I let out a sigh that brings Hermione's gaze to me. Every time I look at Draco I feel a sensation as if my heart is being tugged at. I hope it isn't love but I fear it just may be.

Now Hermione is naturally smart, no longer best in year but she is smart. She follows my gaze and finds the product of it. She spots me staring at Draco.

"Harry, you really should go talk to him…" Hermione says.

She knows. My heart starts pounding.

"He took it harder then us; he is crazy about you Harry." Ron adds.

I can't help it. I just get angry…so fast. He isn't crazy about me because I was DEAD. You can't be in love with someone who is dead.

"I am NOT gay!" I say it in a hushed voice but I made my lie clear.

Hermione gives me a perplexed sideways glance.

"Harry… before you get all sensitive, it is ok. We don't care and nobody else will. You are back and everyone is way to happy about that to mind anything you do. He loves you Harry…so much. The number of times I saw him crying, the number of times I saw him sitting in a corner huddled up and not hearing anything anyone is saying to him is too many times. Pansy has come to me several times in tears because she was so worried what Draco might do to himself…" Hermione spoke softly.

I glance back at the fragile boy.

"Harry, I know you love him more then Ginny. Even Ginny knows and has admitted. She doesn't care. All the time she has spent at Mugeo's has help. She realized you are her brother as much as I am." Ron talks slowly.

Harry looks down. He can't take this. Ginny doesn't want him. He has nobody left.

Except Draco.

"I can't…" I can feel the burning sensation in my eyes. I can't cry in front of him like this.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sighs and pulls me into another hug. I hug her back softly and bite back the tears. I just can't do it I am so pathetic. So scared of being hurt…I don't want to take that chance.

"Harry, you can do this. Don't worry about anything other then making yourself happy. When you do that Draco will be happy. I will be happy. Just seeing the Boy-Who-Killed-Voldermort happy will bring so much happiness to so many hearts." Hermione pulls away and gives me a smile to the new name the media has came up with.

I look away but Ron comes up behind me, one hand on each shoulder and gives me a reassuring turn and push towards Draco. I stumble a bit, sigh and look over my shoulder.

"Go!" Hermione and Ron smiled huge grins and point towards Draco.

I shove my hands in my pockets. I can feel the tears coming but I keep control of them. My heart is beating so fast it hurts.

I take short slow steps to Draco.

Draco is staring at the floor when I come up to him as he has been all afternoon. I clear my throat.

"What?" Draco asks loudly without looking up. He has a nasty tone to his voice. "I don't want to talk to anyone now."

"Oh, I am sorry." I didn't mean to make him angry.

He looks up with wide eyes as I turn to leave.

"Whatever you want Draco." I give one smile and start walking away. My heart aches more. It feels like I am suffocating slowly in the cool of the darkness that has overwhelmed me. In that dark cloud I lie with Draco's words as the rope that is firmly gripping at my neck. If this is love, I don't want it.

A/N: Thank you very much for the response. I have found a wonderful beta that without his help I for one would have gotten anywhere! Thank you very much both fans and my wonder of a beta, KeyKeeper12/Cortez/Duron/Phiros/Iclos. giggles Heh I think I will go with Cortez! Again THANK YOU! The next chapter will be of dear Draco's POV. I haven't decided who should be next…Hermione…Ron? Or perhaps bring back Snape and get him in the story itself? Hmm…I will let the fans decide. If you have anyone you should REALLY like to see (But try to keep it with my story :P No Voldermort or resurrected Lunas please!) then post it in your reviews. Anyways I have been babbling to much…see ya!

Oh and I hope you aren't angry at me for lying. No H/D YET. Maybe next chapter?


	3. All is Fair in Love and Denial: DM

**Chapter Title:** All is fair in love and denial: Draco Malfoy

**POV:** Draco

**Characters: **Harry and Draco in this chapter

**Ships: **R/Hr H/D…ooo? Some H/D in here? Read to find out.

Harry was talking to me? To me, the low life guy on the pole. No family, no pride…no love in my life. Boring. Bland. Simple. My life filled with woe and regret. Regret for where I have migrated from as well as where I am going. I am nothing but dust in the wind, tangible yes, yet vulnerable to the touch of anyone. I will shatter if provoked. People who stare can cause me tears; people who turn their backs make me feel as if they are talking about me. I have to know. Is it true? Do they all hate me?

It can't be.

My life is an utter mess and the silk I have woven cannot be undone. I have made my bed and now I shall lie in it.

But the question is should I?

Should I let the one true love of my life disappear into the dark world as everyone has done?

As _Harry_ did.

My love for him, will it shine through the darkness? Should I run into it to save him from it? Or just let him go like I did once?

Not again. Not again will I let him go.

Bleh. And not again will I talk to myself as if we are in the Elizabethan era and Shakespeare is writing my lines.

God. Stupid Stupid Potter. Making me talk as if we were in some romance play. More of a tragedy in my eyes at least.

How, just how. Explain to me as to how you fall in love with your enemy.

This is stupid. I am _not_ in love with Harry, yet I am not his enemy… what am I? Probably just a friend. As usual I have nothing and no one. Am I pathetic? Most likely.

I am sitting here as Harry is walking away. Just sitting and sipping this crap they call punch. Feels more like a punch in the stomach if you ask me. But anyways again here I am—oh shit.

Now I'm crying. Harry look away. Harry look away! LOOK AWAY DAMNIT! Great now he is looking straight at me. Stupid Finch-Fletchley. Spilling his punch all over as if by accident. I know he has been looking at Harry and I would strangle him if I was in any given state to do so. Harry is still looking with his almond shaped green embers.

Maybe he will come and say what he needed to say earlier. Maybe it is a good thing…

No, this is NOT a good thing. No, Harry and love do not mix in a sentence. Nope. But why can't I stop thinking of his black hair and fierce eyes. As if coals set to a green flame…oh dear god I need help.

I have talked to Hermione. She was trying to give me advice; I brushed her off. Now that I think about it that was stupid. She told me… I need to be serious. I need to let it out. Snape said it too.

But I don't know what they are talking about…

So I lost a few pounds…and my grades have fallen to a point where Hermione gave up studying and has beaten me. Now I'm rated right there at the bottom with Crabbe and Goyle. Had they been alive? But even though they are dead they must have a higher grade then me. With my stupid infatuation with Harry and my horrid grades, it is no surprise.

People make a big deal. I mean just because I don't eat much anymore, and I dropped Quidditch doesn't mean I was affected by Harry's 'death'.

Really I wasn't.

Am I still crying? Dear god I am out of my mind. If this is love…then I don't want it anymore than one would want cancer.

A/N: Thank you very much for the response. I have found a wonderful beta that without his help I for one would have gotten anywhere! Thank you very much both fans and my wonder of a beta, CORTEZ! Like the wonderful story so far? I do :P I love to tease you guys promise another Draco PoV soon and everything. I swear it will be longer! Oh, so I lied. No H/D…yet. But watch it will be soon


	4. Happyness: Harry Potter

"_He wears his heart  
safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows  
Shot down by strangers  
whose glances can cripple  
the heart and devour the soul.."_

_The Bird and the Worm—The Used_

Chapter Title: Happyness: Harry Potter

**POV:** Harry

**Characters: **Harry and Draceyy-poo

**Ships: **H/D.

What the fucking hell. What the BLODDY hell? I am such a...ugh. What am I supposed to say? What is he expecting from me? He's crying now and what am I supposed to do?

I have no idea...so I walk away.

That's right, I turn my back on him, and WALK away. What else is expected?

I walk back over to where Hermione and Ron are cooing over each other.

"Erhmm, hey do you guys want to go and celebrate at my new flat?" I ask them timidly coughing over their sicking voices.

Sickening? Oh dear lord...I'm jealous... of that?

"Yeah, sure Harry, but let's go to _Prodigiosus Vita, _I have been _dying_ to try their new Salmon recipe." Hermione spoke, fairly quickly. She seemed to forget all about me having to talk to Draco, which was fine with me. I just needed to get the HELL out of here. With everyone wanting to...poke and prod me, to be sure I was in fact, still alive. It was getting a bit annoying.

Oh and also, the fact that Draco was in the same damn room as me might have something to do with getting out of there.

I walked over to Dumbledore, I could see the twinkle in his eye that always made me feel like everything would be alright.

"Hey, so I think I'm going to go. Take Hermione and Ron out to eat. Thanks for everything, but I really need to get the hell outta here, it's like my first year again, when everyone was excited to even get a glimpse of me..." I say, looking around the room at the groups of people whispering and pointing at me.

Dumbledore gave me...a funny look, and then spoke.

"And what about Draco?" Dumbledore smiled, and his eyes seemed to twinkle twice as much as normal.

I hate that fucking twinkle.

"I...what about Draco." I shrug and turn to walk away.

"Harry." Dumbledore spoke softly.

I turn around and look at his feet. I can feel his eyes on me so I look up to meet his. I sigh.

"Is everyone noisy..." I whisper.

"What? What do you want me to do? He didn't want to talk to me. That's not my fault."

I cross my arms, daring Dumbledore to respond.

"It's time to stop being so scared of the future, stop worrying about your past. Harry, you are living in the now, we are all living in the now. It's time for you to take charge. Stop being so scared of letting yourself being happy." Dumbledore gave Harry a smile. "Enjoy the dinner with them, I know that they must be waiting for you to hurry back."

And with that, the old bastard turned and walked over to a group of Hogwarts teachers.

Who does he think he is? I'm not scared of being happy, if he knew anything, that's what I have been trying to do my whole damn life. Be happy. It's harder then it looks. How am I to be happy? How is a person who has seen so much death and horror in their life, ever supposed to be happy.

Oh that's right, their not supposed to be happy. Ever.

**A/N: **Ohkeedokee, hi there mates! I have been gone for too long, ugh don't even want to know how long I have left you guys with this terrible cliffy. I have lost my beta Cortez, tear well I suppose that happens when you disappear for a few months. (So if anyone is interested...or if Cortez reads this...EMAIL ME!) Which I have a good excuse to, personal, but perfectly acceptable. I hope you like the update, because I will be updating quite a lot, in fact I have some of the chapters done already...heheheh you will love the upcoming chapters. So review, tell your friends...and did I mention...REVIEW! Thanks...REIGHN.

P.S: Sorry it's short!!!!!!!!!


	5. Liquor and Love: Draco Malfoy

"_Take my hand, take my life. Take take take take take it away..."_

Take It Away—The Used

**Chapter Title: **Liquor and Love: Draco Malfoy

**POV:** Draco

**Characters: **Harry and Draco and...whoever else shows up in my imagination.

**Ships: **H/D.

How the hell did I end up here? Sitting on this damn chair, letting him walk out of my life again.

AGAIN.

I can't even believe it. I sit here and let the thing that I tried so hard to catch slip through my grasp. I want to bloody kill that fucking prick.

I need to get out of here. Ugh, I feel puke on the rising.

As I attempted to exit the room, I caught a glimpse of Harry talking to Dumbledore.

Harry finished his conversation and turned away with this sad look in his eyes, they were so full of...confusion.

His eyes met mine, and I turned away. I had to go get some air.

I stumbled so _classy-like,_ out of the room, and got into the hall, with of course everyone looking at me and whispering behind their hands. I made my way down the hall and turned to corner, nobody was at all in sight. I checked my robes and found my beloved treat, that had come in handy throughout these few months. Ahh, my lovely lovely firewhisky.

I sucked down half of the flask's amazing nectar, and made my way back into the Great Hall.

I opened the doors, and could feel the warm liquid's effect, I walked down the aisle, waving hello to anyone who was staring at me. I can't do anything without these assholes eyeballing me, bloody hell.

I made my way to where I was sitting before and I sat down on my seat. The room is spinning, and I can't find out why.

Oh, hahah the firewhisky. Hahaha!

"Are you alright?" Someone called to me, I looked up and squinted, but couldn't recognize who was speaking.

"Oh 'course, look around, its a celebrating time! Harry bloody Potter is backkk." I spoke, careful with my words, now that the firewhisky had kicked in.

I looked at the floor and saw the empty cup that was full of the crap punch I was drinking. I picked it up and got up to go fill it but sat back down. My head was spinning really badly, and the light was burning my eyes. So I sank back down and closed my eyes for a while.

I hear a voice suddenly, and I opened my eyes to find a hazy Hermione, and Ron.

"Draco...are you ok?" Hermione asked. Ron stared at me with a worried look.

"Why is_ everyoneee_ asking me that! I'm fine...now go away shooooo." I try to stand up and shoo them away but instead, I fall backwards knocking the chair over and nearly hitting the floor.

Wait, nearly?

I look up into the catcher's face and find these wonderful green eyes staring me back.

"Oh lookyyyy here, Potter has ssssaved the day yet again! Cheersss too him." I bend down to pick up my cup and stand up really fast. I feel all the blood rush to my head and my stomach turn. I turn my head to the nearest empty spot on the floor, and let my load of puke onto the floor...

**A/N: **I love this story. It is a lot of fun to write. Dear lordd! Draco's a mess isn't he? Poor thing is in love. I love liquor, especially mixed with love and hurt. Draco is probably loosing his mind at this point. I love how the story is going, I hope you do too! I love Cliffys so expect them for each chapter. This is a big one, but I wanted to show Draco in another light, Hermione's to be exact!!


	6. Confessions Over Vomit: Hermione Granger

"_All I know.._

_Is time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by_

_as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day_

_the clock ticks life away, _

_so unreal.._

_didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window_

_trying to hold on but didn't even know, i wasted it all just _

_to watch you go.._

_I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_what it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time.._

_I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter..."_

In The End—Linkin Park

**Chapter Title: **Confessions Over Vomit: Hermione Granger

**POV:** Hermione Granger

**Ships: **H/D.

Draco really needed some help. Any help. Harry's help, but I could have sworn I sent Harry back to go talk to Draco...

"Oh well...that smell is just...foul." Draco slurs out. Harry is behind him trying to help Draco up, since he seemed to find some sort of content on the floor. Draco started to stand up, he grabs Harry's arm and Harry helps him up, with his free hand on Draco's waist.

The way Harry was looking at Draco made my heart lurch for Harry. He was so worried for Draco.

"Harry, I thought you talked to him mate..." Ron whispered.

"Ha! Talk to me, no way, why would he do that...I'm not important!" Draco was talking way too loud.

I looked at Dumbledore who looked extremely worried, I ran to him.

"Can we take him up to the Gryffindor's common room? Please, sir...he needs our help."

Dumbledore gave a small smile, and nodded his head.

I spotted Harry holding Draco up and I could hear Draco yelling at people for looking at him. I hurried back over.

"Follow me." I said, and Ron and Harry nodded as they helped Draco out of the room, we entered the hall and took a few minutes to get to the Big Lady Portrait.

"Crap... what was the password again Ron?" I whispered behind me as the Fat Lady 'hmphed'.

"I know who you are! Yes, yes just get in, one of the portraits informed me about Mr. Malfoy's...situation, just hurry in I don't have all day." And with that, the Fat Lady swung open.

Harry hurried Draco in and onto a couch. He sat Draco down, and then sat down next to him.

"I feel like...vomit." Draco moaned. I went over and took Draco's robes off, a half empty flask fell out of his pocket. I picked it up and showed it to Harry, and opened it and smelled it. It stank of strong liquor. I gave it to Ron.

"Oh dear god." Ron's eyes were wide open. "He drank half the damn flask."

Draco sat up and used the heels of his hands to rub his eyes, but then rested his elbows on his knees and had his face in his hands.

"I'm so cold..." Draco shivered.

"Uh, can you go get some blankets?" I asked Ron, and he nodded.

Harry put his hand on Draco's back, and he seemed kinda...scared to doing so. He started rubbing small circles in Draco's back.

I watched and I couldn't help but smile when Draco dropped his head into Harry's lap.

Harry blushed a bright red.

"Harry.." I started.

Harry looked up, and blushed even redder.

"Harry, I thought you talked to him..." I whispered.

Harry looked away.

"Did you?"

"Yes...everything is fine."

Draco suddenly sat up and I grabbed the trashcan and put it under Draco, just as he puked all in it.

"Everything is not fine!" Draco stood up and grabbed the arm of the couch as he steadied himself. "I told you I love you, and what do you do? You go and get your bloody self killed. Then you show up months later and still have yet to even answer me." Harry's hand was on Draco's arm so he can hold Draco up. Draco was shaking badly now, Ron then came in with some blankets and tried to give it to Draco, but Draco pushed them away. I grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him towards me. He opened his mouth to speak, but I shushed them. Harry and Draco were finally talking, no one was going to ruin this.

"I...I'm not gay." Harry shook his head and looked away.

"Yes, yes of course you aren't _Potter_..._gay_? Impossible. I swear to god Potter, the next time you 'die', do us all a favor and make sure the job is done right." Draco turned to walk away.

Harry was fuming now, I could see it in his eyes.

"Uh, Ron...lets go look at this..." I yanked Ron to the other side of the huge room. I could still hear them in the very empty room. I turned to watch them, Ron did the same.

"I didn't come back for you to...What do you want me to say?" Draco turned his head and narrowed his eyes on Harry.

"I want the bloody truth." Draco yelled.

"Ok you want the truth? The truth is that I couldn't bear the thought of coming back to this world after what I had done to it, after killing so many innocent people. So I didn't, I made sure that I could escape all of this. I just didn't want this." Harry snapped back, he stood up and was in Draco's face.

Draco stumbled back, and Harry took a step out and caught him by the arm and pulled him up...

**A/N:** I just fxcking love Draco/Harry fights Sorry that I stopped it here, at such a weird place, but...I just wanted to switch views because this view...(Hermione) would be weird for the next few paragraphs of the story. Sorry! If you want more you are going to have to...REVIEWW!!!


	7. A Bloody Nightmare: Harry Potter

_"Seemed to stop my breath, my head on your chest.  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin"_

I Caught Fire—The Used

**Chapter Title: **A Bloody Nightmare—Harry Potter

**POV: **Harry Potter

I could hear the blood pounding in my head. I couldn't think straight, the way Draco's hair was messed up and in his face. They was his cheeks were flushed, but it didn't seem to contrast with his fair skin.

Draco's silver eyes were harsh and empty, my heart ached with every glance at them. This was just the body of Draco Malfoy, he was not the sarcastic, outspoken boy I went to war with...he was the body of a broken down man.

My hand was still gripped around Draco's. He looked at me and snatched his arm away from my grasp.

"Then why did you come back?"

I, why did I come back? Well I couldn't not come back...I had to...

"I...I...had to."

"Not the words I wanted to hear." Draco hissed back. He turned away and walked up to Hermione.

"Can...you take me to my bed?" Draco slurred out, Hermione looked at me, I looked away and sat on the couch.

"Yeah sure Draco," Hermione helped Draco out of the room, down the stairs towards the Dungeon. The train must have already left, it was so late now. That means I get to spend a wonderful night again at Hogwarts, with Draco and the cooing new couple. Yay.

But before leaving the room, Hermione gave a desperate look towards Ron and I.

When the portrait swung shut, Ron walked over to me.

"Mate..." Ron's face was scrunched up in a concerned look. I turned away, my eyes were stinging. I couldn't cry, I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry.

"Just...go."

Ron nodded, he put his hand on my shoulder and told me I should get some rest, and told me to tell Hermione he was up in the boy's dormitory if she wanted him. I nodded as I wiped my eyes, trying not to be too obvious.

Everything was flashing through my head right now, I just didn't know what to do... I could feel the warmness of my own tears flow down my cheeks.

I didn't dare make a movement, or so much as a noise. I couldn't breathe. My lungs...they were caving in.

Fuck this. I couldn't take this.

Why did I come back? Why did I?

I was going crazy. I missed my friends...everyone.

I missed them. Ron and Hermione. I just, I had to come back.

But why did I come back?

_The mist of rain was blowing all around, I was frozen and shivering. I didn't know where I was, but it was familiar._

_I looked in front of me, and there was a man. His hair glittered in the moonlight. His robes were flying all around him._

_'"Why did I come back?" I ask out loud._

_The man in front of me laughed. He turned around and gave me a smirk. I stumbled back..._

_"Why did you come back?...You came back for me.'"_

_It was Draco..._

_He walked towards me, still smirking. I couldn't believe this._

_"Wh-What did you say?"_

_Draco laughed. _

_"I said, that you came back for me." He took a step towards me and I could feel the chills shake me to the core. This couldn't be true, what was I saying? It isn't true. I'M NOT GAY. **It's as simple as that.**_

_"Oh of course, I must have forgotten," Draco was inches away from my face. "You are a straight man."_

_I bit my lip, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. My stomach did a flip. It felt like there were million of fucking butterflies were in my stomach._

_"I-I-I don't love you." I couldn't breathe. I-I was going crazy._

_"You don't seem so sure about that." Draco's eyes were piercing. It was so hard to look at him._

_"I...what do you want me to say?" I sighed and looked down._

_"Haha, Harry I just want you to finally tell everyone the truth." He chuckled._

_I looked up and caught his gaze again. "What truth?"_

_"The truth Potter, the truth." Draco's voice got very low. "That you love me." He whispered it in my ear._

_It hit me hard, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even think straight. My breathing got hard, I just couldn't say anything._

_I was in love with Draco Malfoy._

**A/N: **So they had to sleepover at Hogwarts tonight because, they missed the trains! That was the only way to get to Harry's flat, but...eh they end up getting in a juicy argument, which ends with Draco going to his bed as well as Harry passing out. Why does Draco go to the Dungeon? To his house of course. Why? Because. But anyways, yeah. Harry fell asleep and had a very fortune telling type of a dream. It helped him out a lot. I wonder...what could possibly happen in the next chapter? Huh...


End file.
